tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Amarawyn Jardine
'''Amarawyn Jardine' is the current head of the House of Jardine. She supplied the Blades of Vigilance with information on the city of Jardine, until her forces helped the Grand Alliance take the city back from the occupying Proninist Party in 1017 AE. She was later forced to marry Galeras Matheson as the Matheson Crime Family took over Jardine while the Alliance was busy dealing with the Proninists elsewhere in Maar Sul, but a group led by Shyralis later helped her regain control over her city. Biography Early Years Amarawyn was born into the merchant family running the Jardine Corporation in the city of Jardine in Maar Sul. She was taught to hate the people of Matheson who had been the sworn enemies of the Jardines for many, many years. Amarawyn herself did not participate in the politics much during the Great War but she was tutored by her father and mother after the Cataclysm because they knew that she and her siblings would become the new rulers of Jardine eventually. Everything came to a tragic end, however, when the Proninist Party invaded Maar Sul. It came as a shock to the Jardines when the Proninists took over their city with the help of the Matheson Crime Family. It turned out that the Mathesons had funded the Proninists in secret so that they could take over Jardine with ease and to slowly expand their business to other parts of Maar Sul. The majority of the House of Jardine were slaughtered during the takeover, and Amarawyn was the eldest Jardine to survive the onslaught. Amarawyn went into hiding and planned to organize a resistance with which she could reclaim her city. When she heard about the arrival of the Grand Alliance, she realized that her time had finally come. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn Amarawyn used her spies to contact the Grand Alliance, or more specifically Natsumi Amuro. She informed Natsumi of Jardine's situation and requested help. She also provided Natsumi with the layout of the city but only referred to herself as 'AJ' in the letters in order to conceal her true identity if the Proninists somehow got their hands on the letters. A group led by Axikasha Keiran infiltrated Jardine and eventually managed to liberate it from the Proninists. Amarawyn and Ax had a brief meeting during which Ax told her that she had to take most of her forces with her because she had urgent business to deal with elsewhere. Amarawyn was understanding and appreciated Ax's offer of leaving a detachments of soldiers behind to keep order. Ax also promised to leave some of her agents from the Blades of Vigilance into the city if Amarawyn ever needed to reach her. The young noblewoman shook hands with Ax and promised to herself that she would restore Jardine's former glory. Tears of the Sun Sadly the peace in Jardine did not last. While the Grand Alliance was busy fighting in other parts of Maar Sul and Libaterra, the Matheson Crime Family retook Jardine with ease. Vesuvius Matheson forced Amarawyn to marry his brother Galeras Matheson; had Amarawyn refused, Vesuvius would have slaughtered everyone in Jardine simply to make a point, and Amarawyn could not bear to see her people get killed. She was unhappy during her wedding day and wanted to stay as far away from Galeras as possible. The worst thing was that she could not reveal the horrible truth to the people of Jardine without angering Galeras and Vesuvius, so she had to put up with her husband. She was willing to let the Mathesons keep her as a prisoner, but she made it very clear that she would not let any of them sleep with her. To her relief Galeras and Vesuvius were not interested in it; they only saw her as a pawn, nothing more. Amarawyn slid to the floor and prayed after she had argued with Galeras who had openly mocked her. She did not pray to a god, or her dead, but to the Blades of Vigilance. She knew that only they could save her from this cruel fate. The Winds of Wrath Amarawyn's eyes caught a silver bracelet on a wrist of a merchant who was selling roses on the street below. She recognized it as a symbol of the Blades of Vigilance and remembered what Ax had instructed her to do if she ever needed to let the Blades know something without others finding out. She quickly wrote a letter and placed it inside a hollow coin which Natsumi and Vaetris Redfield had given her. She then instructed her maid Sarah to buy a red rose from the merchant (who she knew was a covert agent of the Blades) with the coin. She was certain that the agent would find her letter inside the coin and would then do anything to save her from her imprisonment. Now all Amarawyn had to do was to wait. Sowing Season Devourer's Reach Aliases and Nicknames ; AJ : A codename which Amarawyn used during the Proninist occupation of Jardine. The nick is an abbreviation of her real name. ; Lady Jardine : Used by her subordinates. Appearance A young, white-haired woman in flowing robes. Has a beautiful and dignified face. Personality and Traits Kind and determined. Powers and Abilities An intelligent woman who possesses tactical knowledge. Is likely not proficient with weapons due to her upbringing as a merchant. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Amarawyn provided Ax with inside knowledge about Jardine through letters. This information helped Ax's group take the city back from the occupying Proninists. Galeras Matheson Amarawyn was forced to marry Galeras whose family desired Jardine for themselves. Galeras was more interested in young boys and saw Amarawyn as a mere pawn, however, so Amarawyn did not have to worry about assaults; she was locked in her room, though. Amarawyn despised Galeras and hoped that the Grand Alliance could save her from his vile clutches. This wish was eventually granted, and Amarawyn locked Galeras up but also learned vital information from him which she intended to put to good use. However, Galeras escaped from the dungeon sometime later, which made Amarawyn unhappy. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Galeras Matheson *House of Jardine *Jardine Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Jardine Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age